Rise of Pitch (Xmas fic)
by Ms-NekoGirl-98
Summary: Christmas Story Oneshot. A small story about friendship, snow and Christmas. What does Joshua decide to give Neku for Christmas and what do memories have to do with the two Guardians? Sandman!Neku - Jack Frost!Josh NekuxJoshua


**Rise of Pitch**

**Set in an alternative world and the title of this story doesn't have that much to do with the actual story but it seems to fit.**

**Summary: In which Neku deals with a very annoying Guardian and memories of past lives are recovered. (Christmas Story)**

I never thought that life after death would be so troublesome. I never knew that by agreeing to become a Guardian, just to live again, would change my life forever. Out of all the Guardians', my role is to keep away the bad dreams and help children have good ones. When I died, I was reborn as the next Sandman. I didn't choose which Guardian to be, it was picked for me and apparently based on the life that I lived. I don't see what dreams or nightmares have to do with my previous life since I developed amnesia after dying. Had I been a dreamer? Somehow, the thought doesn't seem very me.

"Oh Neku, if I had known that you would be here then I would have worn much flashier clothes!"

Soon after becoming a Guardian, I somehow peeked another's interest in me and now he just loves to annoy the crap out of me whenever we cross paths.

How did I meet him again? I'd rather not think about it. He's just an annoyance that has nothing to do with me at all.

"Aww, don't ignore me Neku-kun!"

Letting out a very long and tired sigh, I turned to where he was. Where Jack Frost was, or to be more precise, Joshua.

He was sitting on a roof with his legs hanging off the side, swinging to-and-fro. The guy was smirking and brushing some frost off of his usual purple hoodie. His jeans were also covered in frost and torn in random places while his feet remained bare. I had always wondered how he managed to keep his feet clean, since he never seemed to wear any shoes. Joshua always seemed to make an effort of brushing the frost off of his clothes, even if some always seemed to form no matter what he did.

"Piss off."

I turned away and stuffed my hands in my pockets. In one pocket was an iPod that had always been there. For some reason it never got flat and always played music that I wanted to hear without me needing to unlock it and pick songs. A cord leading from my headphones was connected into it and I was about to turn it on when I felt a cold breeze hit the back of my neck.

"Josh, I swear that I will pound you into next week if you keep doing that!"

Spinning around, I took my hands out of my pockets and curled them into fists, ready to beat the crap of the stupid bastard. He was nowhere to be seen though which unnerved me.

"Where'd you go girly-locks?!" I demanded. What can I say? Josh has girly-looking hair. It is shoulder length and a mix of gold and silver. Sometimes, all of his hair turns silver when he's using his powers or in one of his moods.

A hand was on my left shoulder and instantly, I ceased all movement.

"But Neku, I just want to have a little fun…" He whispered into my ear, cool breath brushing against my neck.

I don't know what his idea of 'fun' is and I honestly don't give a damn. He can just disappear for all I care!

Before I could verbally or even physically abuse him, a fog started to settle in my mind. Dizziness washed over me and I felt my eyelids grow heavy.

"Neku? Hey! I didn't mean to do anything, really! Do you react this way all the time when people scare you?"

His voice sounded slightly concerned but also in a mocking fashion. I wasn't scared of him but then what was happening to me? Is it because he touched me and still is? He had never touched me before.

"Let go NOW!" I yelled before turning and shoving him.

He stumbled back a few feet but did not lose his balance. A shocked expression was on his face and his eyes were wide.

I put a hand over the shoulder that was touched and it was covered in frost and…

Quickly, I move the hand into my field of vision and spotted flecks of black sand dotting my palm. The sand wasn't mine since it wasn't golden or purple. The only Guardian able to create black sand in history is…

"Pitch Black."

My eyes narrowed and looked at Joshua accusingly. "Where have you been, Josh?"

The Winter Guardian's expression changed from shocked to angry in an instant he slowly advanced forward. There was a mad glint in his eyes and warning bells went off in my head. Joshua hardly ever got angry and it was even rarer that he got angry because of me.

"What are you implying, Neku? Do you think that I have something to do with Pitch?"

I shook my head and began backing away, not liking the fact that he was coming closer with such an unsettling expression.

"I never said that." But was thinking it. Only Pitch can make black sand and since Joshua touched me and left traces of it then he must have been in contact with him.

Or is it that… is it that Joshua joined Pitch?

**Joshua POV**

When Neku had suddenly said 'Pitch Black', I was stricken with anger. How had he managed to work it out? Was he aware of my connection to Pitch Black? I had to make sure, I had to get the information out of him.

Oh Neku, and I thought that I could make you stay naïve forever. Out of all the Guardians, why was it that you, my favourite, had to find out about my connection with Pitch Black? I thought that I could make you my ignorant little pet forever. It will be a shame if I have to dispose of you. You are, by far, the most interesting and alluring person I have ever met! I enjoy every moment of our precious time together but will that change tonight? I can't have anyone getting in my way.

"Then tell me what you're thinking!"

Out of everyone, I can never seem to tell what Neku is thinking. I'm usually good at placing one's thoughts and actions but I can never predict what Neku's going to say or do. That's one of the reasons why I feel so drawn to him. Maybe I'm obsessed beyond reason with him or is it something else? As soon as I first saw him, I just wanted to be near him.

"Tell me why there's black sand where you touched me!" He demanded, no longing backing away.

I halted and the anger welling up inside me began to die down. So he was still ignorant. Good.

Maybe I shouldn't have been so hasty to scare him by grabbing his shoulder. I should have known that the sand would have left traces on him. He is the Sandman after all.

My lips formed into what I knew was a smirk and I put my hands on my hips. "Aww, afraid of getting a little dirty? How adorable of you, Neku-kun!"

He gritted his teeth and lunged at me with a fist drawn back, ready to sock me in the face but I became just a thousand flecks of snowflakes at the last second and he stumbled forward, going right through my none-solid form. It tickled, to say the least and a little strange. It always does when someone goes through you.

"Argh! Damn coward!" He exclaimed before he steadied himself.

I reverted back to my solid form and chuckled. "You should see yourself! You are so adorable! I wish that-"

_I wish that you live._

Those sudden words appeared in my mind and were spoken with my voice yet I didn't utter them at all.

_If we do die here then I wish that I take your place. You deserve to live more than I do. You still have so much hidden potential. Please… just live, Neku._

I felt myself fall forward before I was lost in a void of complete darkness. There was no light and there was no way out.

Suddenly, there was flashes of light all around me and images that I knew looked familiar.

My memory was flooding back to me. What did Neku have to do with it though?

**Normal POV**

_The truth was that Neku and Joshua had known each other in the previous life. They had grown up in a small town in a place where it snowed for most of the year. The town was poor and the people in it never seemed to have a good harvest. The food was tough to stomach and bland and life was hard. Despite that, the kids in the town never lost hope that one day their town would be filled with delicious food and happiness. One day, after another bad harvest, the son of a baker told stories to the younger kids of a place where candy, shaped like walking canes, grew out of the ground. The place was inhabited by elves and this one jolly guy called Santa Claus. The teen told the kids of how this guy delivered presents to everyone on a certain day of the year and about how he rode in a sleigh pulled by reindeer that could fly. This teen's name was Neku and he usually uplifted the town's kids' spirits with his stories._

"_Santa Claus, huh? What another interesting fairy-tale." _

_Neku rolled his eyes and turned to Joshua, his best friend. "I heard the story from a man passing through. He was surprised that I had never heard the story before."_

_Joshua affectionately ran a hand through his friend's hair before he messed it up on purpose. "And you believe such an insane story?"_

"_I guess. It would be awesome to get a present every year. Gives people hope, you know?" _

"_Hope? Well… I guess we would need it since we live in such a crappy place. Anyway, I have to go home. My parents will throw a fit if I don't finish my chores."_

"_Josh, wait."_

_The goldish-haired teen turned to his best friend with a curious expression on his face. "Yes, Neku?"_

"_Merry Christmas." Neku said with a smile. According to the date that the traveller had told him, it was Christmas Eve and 'Merry Christmas' was a saying that you were supposed to say to those close to you._

"_Ah, sure. Merry Christmas to you as well, I guess…" Joshua replied before turning around. What an odd saying to say. He had no idea what it was supposed to mean yet it seemed to fit. That didn't explain why he felt his cheeks heating up._

_In the morning, 'Christmas Morning' to be more precise, Neku found a gift at the foot of his bed. It was a hi-tech device that could play music. He had seen them before in magazines and no other kid in the village had one. No one could afford to buy one. The 'iPod' came with a purple cover and it had many songs already installed within it and it came with large, purple 'headphones/earphones'. Neku knew that if anyone else saw this present then they would try and steal it so he stuffed the iPod in his pocket and put the hearing device over his ears. They looked like ear-muffs so wearing them wouldn't attract too much attention. _

"_Mum, I'm going out to hunt with Joshua." He told his mother. His mum had poor-eyesight so she didn't notice the odd 'earmuffs' over Neku's ears. _

"_That delightful, young boy? Ok and be careful!"_

_Joshua was a lot of things but Neku never saw him as delightful. He was devious, girly-looking and a total ass. Despite that, they were very close friends._

"_Sure, mum."_

_Neku grabbed a wooden bow and a sack full of arrows before he headed out. Hopefully he would be able to catch something for once and not waste all the arrows just to come home empty-handed. _

_Once Neku made it to the waiting spot at the outskirts of town, he sat down on a log. Joshua was normally late since his parents always forced chores on him even though he worked harder than both of his parents to find food. _

_While waiting, Neku was examing the iPod in his hands. It was hard to use with gloves on but it was too cold not to have them on._

"_Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, dear."_

_Neku froze up before relaxing. Hot breath was blowing against his neck so it was obvious that Joshua had sneaked up behind him. Had he been hiding behind the other side of the log even before Neku had arrived? Probably. Wouldn't put it past him._

"_You ass."_

"_I can see a nice-" Before Joshua could finish his comeback, Neku had spun around and had flicked the prissy-boy on the forehead. "Ne-kuuu! You're so mean! I was just about to compliment you!"_

"_Yeah, yeah. Come on, are we going hunting or not?"_

"_Hmph. You're no fun."_

_Both teens headed deeper into the woods that surrounded the town, bows at the ready to fire if a deer were to cross paths with them. They didn't seem to be having much luck as of yet. There was no signs of animal tracks in the snow or any noise of one. All there was were trees, rocks and snow. There didn't even seem to be any birds around. _

"_How bleak." Joshua commented. "Not even the animals want to live here. Can't blame them for that." _

"_We've wandered out pretty far. Maybe we should be turning back?" Neku suggested. _

_The wind started to pick up and howl all around them forcefully, blowing snow in their faces._

"_Ah, too late for that. We should go find a cave to reside in. Wouldn't want to be stuck in a snow storm on our way back."_

"_Right. Lead the way."_

_So they found a cave and huddled together inside it to preserve warmth. The wind was raging outside and snow started to fall harder and harder. There were no signs of the surprise storm dying down anytime soon. _

"_Do you think that the animals knew that a storm was coming?" Neku asked through chattering teeth. The temperature was starting to drop to a dangerous level._

"_I guess so." Joshua said in a quiet voice. It was him who had suggested to go hunting so if anything happened to Neku then it would be his fault. _

_Neku leaned his head against Joshua's shoulder and let out a sigh, his breath a puff of smoke. "Hey, I want to show you something."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Proof that Santa Claus is real."_

_Neku took out the electronic device out of his pocket and passed it to Joshua. _

"_An iPod, huh? I was wondering what you were fiddling around with before I scared you." Joshua said with a raised eyebrow. "You sure that you didn't pinch this?"_

"_Nope. It was a gift from Santa himself, I'm telling you."_

_Joshua handed it back, disbelief written all over his face. "Sure, whatever you say."_

_Minutes passed and the storm outside only got worse and worse. There was no signs of it getting better anytime soon. _

_Amethyst coloured eyes slowly drifted over to look at Neku who still had his head on Joshua's shoulder. "Neku," There was no response. "You awake?" _

_Still, there was no response at all. _

_Worried, Joshua checked his best friend's pulse. It was very faint but there was one at least. Joshua removed his coat and rested it around Neku's shoulders. "I think you need it more than me." He whispered._

_The memory faded to nothing because there wasn't much else to see. After that, Joshua froze to death and Neku, despite Joshua's attempt to keep him warm, died in his sleep. _

Joshua, now in real time, blinked a few times before he rubbed his eyes. So he had known Neku in his past life and Neku had known him.

"Hey! Are you even listening you prick! You've been standing there for a few minutes in your own little world!"

Joshua turned to the orange-haired Guardian and smiled. He actually smiled instead of smirking in his usual way.

"If I'm not mistaken, today is Christmas Eve." Joshua said slyly. "I guess I could give you your Christmas present early."

Before Neku could react, Joshua connected his lips with his in a chaste kiss. It didn't last long because Joshua just knew that Neku would knee him in a very hurtful place if it lasted too long and he was surprised when he drew back and saw Neku blushing like a flustered school-girl.

"So, how was it?" Joshua asked, grinning like a fox.

"…I remember…"Neku murmured, in shock.

"Hehehe… Merry Christmas, dear!"

"Merry Christmas, you ass."

**A/C: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I winged the last part of this story even though down below was supposed to be the actual plot for this oneshot:**

**Neku and Josh in a cave, freezing to death. A blizzard raging on outside. Josh gives a reluctant Neku his coat but keeps his jumper. Josh dies, Neku lives and ends up dying in his sleep.**

**A kiss brings Neku's memory back.**

**Josh is revealed to be Pitch Black. (couldn't be bothered)**


End file.
